Talk:Spike/@comment-5926076-20130502055130/@comment-92.15.140.47-20130503223627
I agree. Pay close attention to very end of "Serect of My Excess", as I think they are foreshadowing something more between them. First, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy capture them falling and then gently lay them down on the ground, reminding one much of the imagery of cupid. After Rarity kisses Spike the second time and it zooms out, at both ends of the bridge, notice that it has hearts on the edges. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rzOxs2MXow As for the claim that it is only a child crush, if this had been something only for an episode or two I would have agreed. Yet, seeing as this has been persistent through out a large duration of the series, I think it runs deeper than just a “crush”, for all the instances we have seen. Are you excited as Pinkie Pie that season 4 is being made? I know I sure am! There are no episode descriptions for season 4, so I don't know if any of these ideas are in the works, I highly doubt it, but still, just need to get this stuff off my chest. I just wanted to write a brief blurb about my hope for season 4. I know every Brony has a million episodes that they have written in their minds, on top of all the fanfics, but none the less, I wanted to share my hope for season 4. I would like to see an episode returning to "Sparity". Now don,t get me wrong. I don't expect, or want, Spike and Rarity to "have a relationship" because that will be too easy, and the most adorable gag of the series is Spike's crush on Rarity. If they had a "relationship" or even a "date", it would no longer be a "Crush". I am a fan of the two and I do believe their relationship will happen, but I don't want them to fall in love until the VERY END of the series. On the other hand, I would like to see, not a "rehash" of secret of my excess, but another Spike and/or Rarity episode that reinforces to message that perhaps, the odds of a relationship may be possible. Something they could do is this Spike transformed into a pony by something. http://th08.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/f/2012/093/a/3/spike_pony_by_sergrus-d4uuln2.jpg http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/104/4/c/meeting____by_sergrus-d4w6txy.png even through this is my favirote version of Spike if he was turned into a pony. I think his special tatlent will be trying to impress Rarity. :) http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/205/f/8/ponified_spike_by_diasfox-d58fr6k.jpg And (And no, this is not new, the idea of Spike turing into a pony. There are fanfics of this) Mind you, even if Spike is turned into a pony it will be and hopefully temporary (because we love him more as a dragon). I will have him as a pony in only three episodes before Twilight and the others find a way to change him back. Now I know they do not accept storylines the fans think off, but here something that might interest you. Several sources claim that Spike turing into a pony is actually a rumor right now believe it or not. Brohoof By the way, why are we aruging here? Many of us here are bronies, so stop larking about and get on with life!